A Little Warmth
by eyecanread
Summary: "Seeing you was… a very pleasant surprise." Even in this low light he could see her blush. "Not that I saw anything!" 8D KataraxZuko


**A/N: I think it goes without saying that I don't own any of these characters. If I did they'd probably be doing stuff like this.**

**This takes place after _Southern Raiders_ but I'm not sure where or when. Also, I usually don't have trouble coming up with titles, but this one's got me stumped. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!**

**There's art for this piece! Check it out at deviantArt from the link in my profile. :)  
**

****This one's rated 'T' for my safety. So watch out kiddies!**  
**

* * *

**Water. Fire. (Caution! Lame title alert!)**

It was hard finding time to herself. There always seemed to be guys around. Oh, and Toph, but the blind earthbender was practically one of the guys. Katara giggled as she made her way to the small lake they had passed over before making camp.

It was well after sunset and the others had been sleeping or caught up in their own projects for about an hour. She thought it would be a good time to slip off for some privacy and a nice bath.

She reached the water's edge, and after a quick search of the area, slipped off her clothes and undergarments and dove in. The water was shockingly cold to her warm skin and she had to gasp for air when she surfaced. She adjusted to the temperature somewhat and started to unwind her long hair. After a few minutes of combing her fingers through it, she bent some of the lotion she kept in a small vial on shore. She worked it into her brown locks. A soft sigh escaped her lips. It felt so good to be clean again. She didn't get many chances while on the run all the time. She dipped her head and rinsed out the lotion. As she came up out of the water she flipped her hair over her head so it made a low slap on her back. She had her eyes closed as she smoothed out her hair around her.

Katara smiled. "Sneaking up on a girl while she's taking a bath? I think that's a new low for you."

* * *

"I think I hear something." Zuko sat up a little straighter next to the fire.

"It was probably some beast in the woods. We're safe near the fire." Sokka yawned.

Zuko looked at the Water Tribe boy incredulously. "It sounded like a girl laughing."

"Well then, we _really_ have cause to worry." Sokka rolled over and was promptly asleep.

Zuko rolled his eyes and got up, determined to find out what he'd heard.

He followed a path that was no more than an animal trail in the general direction of the lake. The moon was full, providing ample light in the star filled night. He hadn't gone far into the woods when he heard splashing. He sucked in a breath and started to run low to the ground.

He broke through to the edge of the lake a second later. He stopped in his tracks, almost falling headlong into the water. He had misjudged the distance from the woods to the lake and was now standing ankle deep in water. But none of that concerned him.

At first he wasn't sure what he was seeing. It looked like a rock out in the water but it was moving. Suddenly he watched as whatever it was rose out of the pool flinging drops of water that caught the moonlight like falling stars. He stopped breathing as his mind caught up with his eyes. It was a girl. She was silhouetted by the reflection of the moon on the rippled surface of the water.

Wait. He recognized this girl!

He spun around so that his back was to her, cursing himself for not noticing she'd even left camp. "Some guard I am." He mumbled to himself ruefully.

* * *

"Sneaking up on a girl while she's taking a bath? I think that's a new low for you." Her mocking voice echoed off the trees in the stillness.

He cringed at the accusation but didn't make a move. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I thought I heard a noise." Saying it out-loud made it sound like a lame excuse.

She made a little scoffing noise through her nose. "Well, I hope your _investigation_ was worth your while."

He wasn't sure if she was mocking him or teasing him, either way he wasn't going to let her get the upper hand. He nodded his head once. "Very much so, thank you." He took a step out of the water.

She felt her face heat. "Stop Zuko. Wait."

He paused but still didn't turn to look at her.

She was so thankful for his proper upbringing. It didn't always show itself, but in times like these it was greatly appreciated. Even in the darkness she was starting to feel very exposed. She pulled more of her hair around to the front. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think that tonight I was going to share my bath with a hot boy." _Oh spirits! Why did I just say that?!_

His eyebrow rose. "So you were expecting someone on another night? …Wait, did you just call me hot?" He grinned.

"Um, no. I mean yes. But only as a descriptive term, because of you being a firebender." She moaned and put a hand over her mouth.

He chuckled. "Ah, I see. As a _firebender_ would you like assistance with your bath?"

_So much for his proper upbringing!_ "What?!" She summoned a stream of water just in case he tried anything.

"I only mean this." He backed up again until he could reach down with both hands and touch the water.

Katara could instantly feel the temperature of the water rise a few degrees. "Oh." She said quietly. She dipped her head in feeling the warmth of the water with her scalp. She thought of something that made her frown. "Zuko, what about the fish and other creatures in this lake? This won't harm them will it?"

He didn't answer for a beat. "I'm trying to keep it as localized to you as I can." She could hear the strain in his voice as he concentrated. "It won't significantly change the lake's temperature."

It was then that she realized how much it was taking out of him to provide her with a little warmth. She tried to hurry through the rest of her bath routine and soon she was ready to get out. "I'm finished. You can stop now."

Zuko stood and breathed in and out deeply for a few breaths before his chest settled into its normal pattern. He stepped out of the lake and walked a few paced then stopped.

Katara watched him for a moment. She could already feel the water around her cool. "No peaking." She knew she didn't need to say it, but did so out of convention. She stepped out of the water and bent a majority of it off of her skin. She quickly retrieved her clothes and put them on. "Alright, you can turn around now."

He turned to see her brushing through her long hair with a comb. He smiled weakly. "Again, I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I really did hear something. Unfortunately it was just you."

"Unfortunately?" She frowned.

His good eye flew wide. "No! I didn't mean it like that!"

She took a step closer to him and poked his chest with the comb. "What _did_ you mean?"

"Seeing you was… a very pleasant surprise." Even in this low light he could see her blush. "Not that I saw anything!" He blurted out, trying to hastily backtrack his words. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

She put a hand on his arm. "It's alright. You were just looking out for the group. I appreciate that."

He looked down at her hand then up to her face. His breath stalled at the smile on her lips.

She was caught off guard by the sudden shift in the tone of his eyes. She hastily withdrew her hand and nervously resumed combing her hair.

Zuko stood there unsure of what to do next. He knew he was staring at her but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful, how could he _not_ stare? Also she was the only other person here, so to turn away now would be rude.

She turned and grabbed the bag she'd brought. She put the comb in it and shouldered the strap.

They both could feel an awkward silence pulling at the space between them.

"I didn't thank you." She looked at the ripples at the water's edge.

"For my interruption?" he said it more like a statement than an actual question.

She sighed, "Do you have to be difficult? I'm trying to thank you."

His face sobered.

She looked up to the moon for strength. "I know you've been trying, and I was a bit of a jerk to you. ...Alright, a big jerk. I hope you know I don't feel that way now. I… I just want to thank you. I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't joined us." She looked him in the eye. He was giving her such a tender look that she could feel her heart start to race and her face flush.

"You're welcome." He took a step towards her and was a little surprised when she didn't step back. "We should probably be getting back." He motioned in the direction of camp.

"We could go together." She glanced at him and grinned. "Or I could go, and you could just follow me again." She gave his shoulders a little shove.

He grabbed her wrists. "I _have_ had a bit of practice in that area." They were standing so close he could feel it in his chest every time she breathed.

She looked at their hands. The warmth of his was so inviting after the lake. She shivered a little. Was it from the cold, or something else? "We should probably go together." She didn't like the way that came out, sounding small and breathless.

"Sokka _did_ warn me there were wild beasts around here." Zuko's voice was low.

"Did he now?" She smiled and narrowed her eyes. "What else did my big Brother tell you?"

He smiled back. "That we'd probably be safe if we stuck close to the fire." Zuko let go of her hands, lighting a small flame in one of his. Its light reflected off the water droplets still clinging to Katara's hair.

She leaned into him placing both of her now free hands on his chest. "I _do_ feel much safer now." _Why was he so blasted warm!_

He stepped the last inch between them and looked pleadingly into her eyes. His voice became low and serious. "If you ask me, fire is _nothing_ in the presence of water." He wrapped the arm he wasn't bending with around her waist.

Her mouth made a little o as he pulled her closer. "But water has a tendency to be cold and unforgiving." She hoped her eyes were saying what she couldn't put into words.

He shook his head. "Never. It just needs a chance to warm."

"It'll only heat in the presence of something hot." Her mouth turned up at the last word.

"It's a good thing I'm around." He extinguished the flame in his hand in favor of running a finger down her jaw.

She nodded her head. "Very good."

He entwined his fingers in her hair, and then leaned his head so that their lips were only an inch apart. "I don't…" he whispered and his voice was desperate and cracking.

She could taste his breath, it was spicy and hot, allot like him. "You're not." She closed the distance between them.

Soft. That was the best word he could think of to describe her kiss. Immeasurably soft.

She couldn't believe how tender he was. It must have been all his training in restraint. She slipped her arms up to wrap them around his neck. She ran her fingers into his hair.

He smiled against her mouth. A little of his restraint broke.

Just what she'd planned. His kiss deepened and she welcomed it, returning in kind.

Panting they broke for air. Zuko rested his forehead against Katara's. "You have _no_ idea. I… but then we…" his voice faded away.

"Me too." She said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her into a tight hug.

She returned the embrace and rested her head in the crook of his neck. They stood like that for some time.

He finally pulled away and held her at arms length. His eyes seemed to glow with a life of their own.

She smiled contentedly. "We should get back before we're both missed."

They held hands all the way back until they broke through the trees.

As they parted Zuko looked at her and whispered. "Goodnight water."

She smiled. "Goodnight fire."

* * *

The next morning they were packing up camp getting ready to depart. Katara was handing something to Zuko when Sokka threw an arm around the prince's shoulders. "So, did you find your girl last night?" Sokka poked him in the chest with his finger.

Zuko stiffened and his brow shot up. "What?"

Katara blanched then turned red.

"The laughing girl." Sokka smiled.

Zuko let out a ragged breath. "Uh, no. Turns out there were only beasts in the woods last night." He dared a glance at Katara. Her eyes widened slightly. She tried desperately to stifle a laugh.

"Well, better luck next time buddy. At least you were safe." He grinned and walked away waving.

Zuko leaned against a nearby tree stump. He laughed softly and looked up at Katara. "I was _never_ safe."

She wrinkled her nose and flicked him on the forehead. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You know, I thanked you last night for joining us but I neglected to thank you for my bath."

His good eye widened and a grin spread across his face. "Well, we'll have to work on that."

Toph called from Appa's saddle for them to hurry up. They picked up supplies and walked towards the rest of the gAang.

Zuko glanced at Katara, "I was thinking. I don't think I ever apologized for 'saving you' from the Pirates."

The rest of the group wondered what could be so funny about an apology.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: I think every Zutaran and their sister's boyfriend have written a piece like this. XD I too had to indulge this particular muse/demon.**

**_A few things you may be wondering about_:**

**I don't know what happened but I totally forgot Suki! *is killed by Suki fans***

**How did Katara know it was Zuko if her eyes were closed? -He was standing in the water and she is a Master.**

**How did Zuko recognize the naked silhouette of Katara? -He's a very naughty boy! XD**

**What was Zuko trying to say when they were about to kiss? -"I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to do ever again."**

**How did Katara understand all that, and answer appropriately, from only 'I don't'? -She's just that good! I _did_ say she's a Master!  
**

* * *


End file.
